1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a hand-held tool for cleaning an espresso machine.
Espresso machines are currently well known types of devices that are used to create espresso beverages. The process of creating an espresso beverage is often referred to as “brewing”, although technically brewing is not a precise term. The word “espresso”, according to Webster, means, “to press out, express” and the process, again according to Webster, involves the use of steam. As these differences are not critical to an understanding of the instant invention, the term “brew” or “brewing” is used herein to indicate whenever an espresso beverage is created.
An espresso beverage includes an aqueous extract of the coffee bean. The beverages are, of course, consumed by people. Therefore, frequent and periodic cleaning of the espresso machine is required. This is true if the espresso machine is individually owned and it is especially true for commercial espresso machines.
Commercial coffee houses, for example, which are the primary users of commercial types of espresso machines, must follow a strict regimen of cleaning their espresso machines. Failure to do so can, at best, impede the proper functioning of the espresso machine and, at worst, can foster the growth of bacteria which could be harmful to the consumer. On a less severe, yet especially practical level, an unclean espresso machine may include an oily coffee related residue that can have a deleterious effect on the taste of any created (i.e., brewed) espresso beverage. The espresso beverage derived from a clean espresso machine simply tastes better.
The cleaning regimen typically requires the use of a precise amount of powdered espresso machine detergent, which is specifically made for that purpose.
However, several problems currently exist that affect the cleaning of espresso machines, commercial and privately owned. As an example, people in commercial coffee houses do not typically accurately measure the proper amount of detergent that is required.
A variable quantity of detergent is obtained and inserted into the espresso machine. As a result, either too little detergent is often used and the espresso machine is not adequately cleaned or too much detergent is often used, which causes waste. If too much detergent is used, the excess may tend to precipitate out of the solution and leave a residue that can affect the taste of the next several espresso beverages brewed. Worse yet, the residue can be transferred to the brewed espresso beverage where it, subsequently, will be ingested.
Accordingly, a need to measure a proper quantity of detergent is required.
Also, the current prior art cleaning devices include “all-purpose” types of brushes that leave much to be desired.
Prior art brushes are unable to clean the small orifice in the “steamer wand” conduit. The small orifice is difficult to clean. Furthermore, anything that is used to clean such an orifice is subject, as well, to wear and breakage, and it is desirable to be able to replace a worn part of an optimally designed cleaning tool.
Similarly, commercial espresso machines include “group heads” that are accessible for cleaning after a “portafilter”, as is well known in the espresso machine arts, has been removed. Prior art brushes are ineffective at cleaning group heads for a variety of reasons. The angle and location of a cleaning head of a brush with respect to a handle is not ideal for a user to optimally clean the group heads.
Also, hot, scalding water tends to scald the hand of the user. This has been a previously unsolvable problem because it is necessary to access parts of the espresso machine from an elevation that is below certain of the components that are to be cleaned (i.e., the group heads). Accordingly, the handle or prior art devices must angle downward. Capillary action encourages the hot water that is flowing through the espresso machine to traverse the length of prior art cleaning brushes and scald the user.
This is a liability issue for commercial coffee houses, as well as a deterrent that encourages the user to accomplish a less than diligent cleaning effort of the espresso machine, less the user be burned in the process of attempting to clean the machine properly.
Optimum bristle placement and length are not provided by the prior art devices. Similarly, the prior art devices do not allow for user selection of these important variables. For example, one brand of espresso machine may best be cleaned by a particular length and type of bristle that is not as effective when it is used to clean another brand (i.e., another type) of espresso machine.
Also, the bristles tend to wear out periodically and prior art brushes do not allow replacement. Rather, the entire brush must be discarded and replaced when the bristles wear.
For some cleaning applications, these desired improvements and benefits are more desirable when they are available in a less-expensive disposable type of a device. For example, a homeowner who seldom uses and cleans his espresso machine may still want the benefit of an espresso machine cleaning device that prevents scalding but does not necessarily need the benefit of replaceable parts for his cleaning device because it is unlikely that any cleaning device part will need replacement during the useful life of the espresso machine itself.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an espresso machine cleaning tool that helps ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
General purpose cleaning brushes are, in general, known. Any hardware or home supply store has a selection from which to choose. While the structural arrangements of the above-described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the know prior devices.